Psychology in Tabi'atstan
Psychology in Tabi'atstan refers to the study and practice of psychology in Tabi'atstan. History Write the first section of your page here. Ideology Psychology is also considered under the lens of ideology in Tabi'atstan. After the formation of the USSRT in 1925, Tabi'atstani communists felt that their overseas brethren did not pay enough attention to the effects that ideas could have on material society and that most Marxists were too focused on how economics determined what ideas occurred in peoples' minds rather than how ideas could determine economic happenings. As a result, the view that ignoring human factors and only concentrating on material and economic facts meant that one was very 'Marxist' and 'materialist' did not hold sway in Tabi'atstan. Indeed, many Tabi'atstani communists, including those who would hold power in the country, believed that as certain ideas became widespread in society, they could influence the behaviour of the masses and thus cause affect things materially. Because of this, many of the early works of Wilhelm Reich became highly influential in Tabi'atstan, especially due to Reich's efforts to develop a social psychology based on both Marxism and psychoanalysis. One of the ideas put forward by Reich was that the servility, prudery, and general sexual repression that were part of bourgeois cultural values had a specific social function, which was to make submission to authority and fear of freedom part of people's "character" armour, and hence perpetuate the conditions that allowed for the manipulation and enslavement of the masses. In addition, whilst Engels described three main functions that the family unit served in economics in "The Origin of the Family, Private Property and the State", Reich further built up on its political function and attempted to use it as a method to explain the discrepancies between class consciousness and economic reality. Reich vehemently attacked the institution of the bourgeois family, describing it as a "factory for authoritarian ideologies and conservative structures" and "the conveyor belt between the economic structure of conservative society and its ideological superstructure". Furthermore, he described the father in a low-middle-class family as something of a "sergeant-major" figure in that "He kowtows to those above, absorbs the prevailing attitudes (hence his tendency to imitation) and dominates those below. He transmits the governmental and social concepts and enforces them." Further building on these ideas, leading Tabi'atstani communists believed that a social revolution that was not also a sexual revolution would be inherently superficial, and that no total revolution could take place whilst people were still sexually repressed. In addition, the reactionary elements of classical psychoanalysis, such as the view that "undisciplined" sexuality must be sublimated so as to maintain "social stability" were dropped from the Tabi'atstani psychological stage. Mental health care Write the second section of your page here. Abuse of psychiatry Laws to do with "anti-Tabi'atstani agitation and propaganda" and dissemination of ideas defamatory towards the Tabi'atstani socialist political and social system are often applied in conjunction with diagnosis of mental illnesses, creating a system where deviant beliefs can easily be can often be described as criminal behaviour and be used as a basis for psychiatric diagnosis. The GKSB is known to regularly send dissidents for psychiatric examination to discredit political dissidence as mental illness and to avoid public trials that could prove embarrassing for the government. As early as the late 1940s, the Tabi'atstani security services had shown an interest in the uses of psychiatry, particularly since psychiatric patients that had been declared insane were kept in psychiatric hospitals until their deaths, making it an attractive method of dealing with dissenters. The results of the June/July 1950 joint session of the USSR Academy of Sciences and the USSR Academy of Medical Sciences and the October 1951 joint session of the USSR Academy of Sciences and the USSR Academy of Medical Sciences, which gave Andrei Snezhnevsky the leading role in Soviet psychology, further cemented the rise of this new method of confining dissidents, as Snezhnevsky was a proponent of the "Pavlovian theory of schizophrenia", which as a diagnostic category was subsequently applied to political dissidents. Later, "sluggish schizophrenia" along with paranoia were added as diagnoses that dissidents could be falsely labelled as having. By the 1960s, abuse of psychiatry for removing dissidents from public view was considered systematic in Tabi'atstan and had spread to other countries in the Tabi'atstani bloc such as Krakozhia and East Valreșia, although in comparison with Tabi'atstan it is used much more sparingly as a political tool in these countries. Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Health in Tabi'atstan